Spotter
Spotter is a tyrannic rabbit bent on conquest. He was particularly interested in defeating Jumpy Ghostface in battle and taking Rabbit Castle for his own. Following his defeat, he has not since been seen. Biography Spotter was at one point a rival of Jumpy Ghostface to be the successor of the then-reigning rabbit king. Although he was moderately skilled in the events in which they competed, including rope climbing, rope swinging, and jumproping, he proved second to Jumpy in all of them. Though still entitled to the position of second-in-command, Spotter instead fled the castle. During his self-imposed exile, Spotter trained with the greatest masters of evil in Hidden Kingdom and mastered human language. Spotter finally returned in Ninja Fight, having employed the mercenary mantis army, in order to challenge Jumpy. After enslaving all of the rabbits, First Squad arrived with Mighty Ray disguised as Jumpy. Spotter gained an early lead against his supposed rival, but Mighty Ray blew his cover and prompted Spotter to call upon the mantis army. It was at this time that Jumpy arrived, armed with beetle armor. The two initiated combat, while the other members of First Squad held back the mantis soldiers. Though Jumpy gained the other hand, they began to fight more evenly as they ventured deeper into the castle. Spotter, however, decided instead to attack Jumpy's friends, setting his sights on Mystique Sonia. Jumpy managed to stop him, but destroyed his beetle armor in the process. Spotter supposed that he had won, but Jumpy struck him from the ground with a kick. Spotter charged, but was ensnared in Jumpy's rope before he could react. The other rabbits, now free, disarmed Spotter, who was immediately banished by a wrathful Jumpy. Spotter's current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance Spotter is a snot green coloured rabbit. Much like the other rabbits, he has buck teeth and no visible lower jaw. His ears are black with yellowish insides and a diamond shape at the top, black diamonds around his eyes and, for unknown reasons, he has a scar on his chest by his right arm. Personality Spotter was always competitive and power-hungry, even before his exile. By his own admission, he could never stand to be second best. During it, however, he succumbed to his hatred and became truly evil. He came to see such concepts as kindness and justice as outdated and became dangerously pragmatic. Though he had some grasp of fairness as to desire a proper one-on-one fight with Jumpy, he ultimately chose to forsake it and to target Jumpy's unsuspecting friends in a ploy for victory. Cruel and unyielding, Spotter viciously used methods of intimidation during his brief tenure as sovereign of Rabbit Castle. When defeated and disarmed, with his army in retreat, Spotter fled in fear. Abilities and Skills Spotter was a capable fighter, especially when equipped with Mantis armor. His skills with a rope, it would appear, were second only to Jumpy Ghostface's. Spotter could speak human language fluently. When wearing mantis armor, Spotter gained the ability to fly, as well as to shoot carrots from launchers on his forearms. Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Talking Animals Category:Rabbits Category:Villains